sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FroZenHyBrid
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:FroZenHyBrid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 18:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello! "Let us destroy evildoers and make merry-ment!" (talk) 21:36, August 20, 2013 (UTC)NeoExlucky I sure did! Hai! SUPER GREEN POWERS (talk) 18:30, September 3, 2013 (UTC) yes, i did. do you know? Statticat (talk) 03:25, September 19, 2013 (UTC) just saying hi Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 19:11, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh, hello. I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 19:14, February 17, 2014 (UTC) the match is set up Hi this is onup just leting you know that judas is waiting at the blitz pit. He looked really exited about the match with Voltio ^_^ O here's a link http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Blitz_Pit/Interleague_Matches I know I know you from Sonic Fanon Wiki, whats up? RavenCool the Wolf Be scared of the fuzion of fire and ice! ~ RavenCool 21:32, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok. If you need me, I will A: Be making RavenCool's page here, and this time, only say canon characters that RavenCool sees a lot, or B: finding a RP to join, cause I like to RP. Most likely making RavenCool's page. RavenCool the Wolf Be scared of the fuzion of fire and ice! ~ RavenCool 21:39, September 26, 2013 (UTC) thats ok but get on chat as soon as you can MoonPrincessAmyRose (talk) 17:40, October 16, 2013 (UTC) the one and only MoonPrincessAmyRose Oh, sure. *smiles* Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 04:51, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Yea ^^; Sure ^^ Yea, I think so. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 05:31, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Lost conection, coulden't reply -_- try refreaching and you did apear (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 18:47, January 21, 2014 (UTC) FrozenHybrid did you forget the Sonic Heiros RP soon you'll be kicked out via the host please respond ~~Red Hedgehog Sonic Fan~~ Where to find me Until my ban is over, do you mind going back to Dub's chat and chatting with me there? Please,if i have to go through one month a week without chatting to a friend,ill lose it Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 06:27, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Unbelievable! Ey Zen. ^^ You know my character, Servil, and one of your characters are probably going to fight over Baine, right? Shifter Driftblade! Launch! (talk) 19:46, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, I wanted to hear how we're going to do this. We hook up on chat some time or give Baine descriptions of our characters and let her decide? Shifter Driftblade! Launch! (talk) 20:20, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Ey Froz. ^^ Will it be okay if I redesigned Chiaro for Spyro's contest? I detest drawing Hedgehogs so please don't exspect anything exstravegant. Shifter Driftblade! Launch! (talk) 18:56, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Ey, think we should call it a day on that rp? I am beat. -.- I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 20:21, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Where are you right now anyway? I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 20:48, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Little Help From a Friend ;) Ey Zen. I'm noticing that there's some tension brewing between you and Alphonse Uprising. Next time he posts a comment on one of you're character's pages that doesn't follow the following blog's guidelines, show him this same link and if it continues, tell Ivy and remind her about the blog. User blog:IvyTheHedgehog/Friendly Reminders: Critcism I know I probably shouldn't be sticking my nose into places where it doesn't belong, but I absolutely detest others upsetting my friends. I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 17:05, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Haha, no worries ^^ I thin it is best for Bisk to be with Baine and Servil be with Arie :3 Y-Tiger (talk) 21:16, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Heh, yea ^^ Y-Tiger (talk) 21:21, April 14, 2014 (UTC) I've been banned for a week will you come to dubs chat with me until it's over please Sama --Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 15:06, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hynoid Well, atleast someone remembers me... Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 09:56, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah... and you're one of mine. At least one of the few I still have left... Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 10:04, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I guess. But I'm pretty sure most users don't make an interily new account and start from scratch with their wikia life. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 10:14, September 24, 2014 (UTC) What I meant was that I deactivated my old account... as in, no longer using it. In short: the old Hynoid so few people remember doesn't exist anymore. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 10:19, September 24, 2014 (UTC) http://sta.sh/026x16fjlabp http://sta.sh/02ctlsfl9d95 http://sta.sh/0jsis5nz94s http://sta.sh/05svulj9xah Here ya go. Had to split it into four seperate pages cause the original was WAAAAY too big. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 17:28, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Hm..did you try deleting your browser cookies? And what browser do you use? (Target sighted...prepare for glory (talk) 18:30, October 7, 2014 (UTC)) School blocked it. I use Google and I don't know what browser cookies are .n. I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 18:40, October 7, 2014 (UTC) hey yo Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 03:35, February 2, 2015 (UTC) aaayyy hey yo wussupDon't worry; be happy! (talk) 04:57, February 2, 2015 (UTC) yawww imma just drawin' n' stuff hbuDon't worry; be happy! (talk) 04:57, February 2, 2015 (UTC) hi you probably don't remember me or if you do you hate me and i just want to say sorry Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 04:34, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Raziel - Soul Reaver <- dis guy. Answer your question. Although, she's more/less designed around this -> Sensitivity Warning! Vae Victis! (talk) 22:09, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Forgive me fro...